


Sugar and Spice (A Mystrade Gingerbread Romance)

by shadowed_sunsets



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Happily ever after series 4, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2018, Mystrade Holiday 2018, Not so secret romantics, Romantic Fluff, but how else do you show your feelings for each other, but seriously so much fluff, escalation of gingerbread gifts but its not a competition boys, friends to lovers to... well you’ll see, gingerbread brings people together, so many different kinds of gingerbread, these two deserve each other in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowed_sunsets/pseuds/shadowed_sunsets
Summary: A chance encounter in front of a gingerbread themed holiday window display on Christmas Day morning sets off a series of momentous Christmas seasons that find Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade not only spending more and more time together but also growing closer and closer together.Gingerbread really can bring people together, with a little holiday magic of it’s own.Welcome to pure Christmas fluff, starring Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.





	Sugar and Spice (A Mystrade Gingerbread Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story and having the opportunity to write pure fluff and a happily ever after for these two.
> 
> Many thanks goes to the folks in the Writers Retreat and AntiDiogienies chats who (hopefully) willing listened to me rant and squee about this fic as I wrote.
> 
> Boundless gratitude to Fox and Mash and May who were kind enough to read this over and leave both squee-filled and helpful comments.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments are always loved.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any unfortunate Americanisms as I unavoidably am one

1.

Following the events at Sherrinford, Mycroft quickly discovered he had lost complete control over his own life.

The bleak reality of his situation was made even more clear once his superiors announced that until their investigation was complete and a final decision made, Mycroft was on official leave; which meant he was not allowed to step foot in his offices and barred from working at all.

Since his work had consisted of such a significant part of his life for the last several decades, Mycroft found himself lost at how to spend his sudden copious amount of free time. His residence was still being updated and restored, which left only the Diogenes as a retreat for the peace and quiet he needed.

When he did become restless he took to walking the city streets, alternating his routes as he lost himself in the anonymity of being in London. He also took time to sit in the many green spaces around the city, trying to enjoy the outdoors.

As the days passed Christmas decorations began to appear all across the city and festive music played continuously for the increasing crowds. Mycroft took little notice of it all since it was unlikely he’d be invited to any Christmas festivities this year, and he’d never particularly liked this holiday. Well, perhaps when he was very young… but that was in the past.

Which was how he found himself walking the streets of London early in the morning on Christmas Day, gloved hands deep in the pockets of his wool coat and his scarf wrapped around his neck for protection from the thick white flakes falling festively from the sky.

There were no other people out, likely due to the holiday and the snow. Most of London went into hibernation whenever snow threatened, but Mycroft didn’t mind it as long as it wasn’t accompanied by frigid temperatures. Being alone on the streets only added to his sense of quiet meditation as he listened to the crunch of the snow underfoot and enjoyed the holiday window displays on offer. 

Some of the window themes were completely lost on him. But he found himself particularly enjoying the display put on by Selfridges, designed by Bompas & Parr. According to the sign in one corner of the window it was a cityscape of London’s lost and unbuilt architecture made entirely of gingerbread. History, especially of Europe, had always held a special interest for him and this was one of the most creative displays he had seen.

As he closely studied the display, especially the detail of the gingerbread structures, he heard encroaching footsteps coming near. But hearing his name said in a familiar voice came as a surprise.

“Mycroft?”

He straightened, turning a surprised- yet pleased- look on Gregory Lestrade. 

That night at Musgrave Mycroft had found Gregory’s presence unexpected but very welcome. He was then even further surprised several days later by a text from the man that kindly but firmly insisted they meet at Mycroft’s office or his rooms at the Diogenes. Mycroft was certain that initially the purpose of their meeting had been solely so Gregory could check up on him; but after a quite pleasant, insightful conversation, Mycroft told the man to call him by his given name. Gregory had insisted Mycroft do the same, but Mycroft only allowed himself to do so in the private of his own thoughts.

“Detective Inspector,” Mycroft greeted warmly; Gregory appeared to be even more bundled up against the cold than Mycroft was- a worn grey wool hat placed haphazardly on his head and a matching scarf pulled high over his nose to make him nearly unrecognizable. They clasped gloved hands in greeting, Gregory’s warm brown eyes crinkling at him.

“Greg, please,” the man insisted as he pulled his scarf away from his mouth. “I’ve told you.” He took his hand back from Mycroft and stuffed both hands back into his pockets. “Didn’t expect to find you out walking the streets on Christmas day. Didn’t feel like celebrating?”

Mycroft hummed. “Not as such, no. Since I visited Sherlock, John, and Rosamund yesterday evening to offer my seasonal wishes and presents I thought I would leave them to their own celebrations today. And this year I am not exactly overwhelmed with invitations.”

“Ah,” Gregory replied, somehow hearing what Mycroft had not said as he often could. “Yeah, ‘m the same. Already had the annual Christmas call with my family, and I stopped by Sherlock and John’s a few days ago.” He shrugged his shoulders within the depths of his coat. “Figured since most people are at home and it’s snowing, might as well go for a walk.”

Mycroft found himself smiling faintly. “My intentions as well. I also thought I might enjoy this years Christmas window displays without the overwhelming crowds.” He indicated the window display they were standing in front of with a tilt of his head. “I believe this is my favorite so far.”

“Really?” Gregory asked with an enthusiasm Mycroft was taken aback by. Most people didn’t want to hear about his personal preferences. Gregory turned towards the window display and looked at it for a long moment. Then he finally glanced over at Mycroft and with a smile invited, “Tell me about it then.”

Mycroft hesitated, taking the opportunity to observe everything he possibly could about the other man. Gregory had always been refreshingly open with him, but this time Mycroft found himself distracted by the bright smile and the warmth in the man’s eyes.

So he took a deep breath and began to tell Gregory what he knew of the display; afterwards he went on to share his knowledge about the history of London, especially that of the buildings in the display. The entire time he was speaking Mycroft watched Gregory closely, waiting for the man to show any sign of boredom or of tiring of Mycroft’s presence.

But Gregory’s interest never waned, which allowed Mycroft to be brave and invite the man to look at more of the display windows with him. Gregory agreed surprisingly quickly, suggesting they also try and find some place to eat.

Mycroft was caught off guard, but eagerly accepted the excuse to spend even more time with the man.

In the end they spent almost the entire day together, always finding something else to do or to discuss as a way to put off parting ways just yet. Mycroft had never expected to spend so much time alone with Gregory, let alone truly enjoy it, so that Christmas day became quite a memorable one Mycroft knew he would always remember.

2\. 

By the beginning of December the next year Mycroft found himself reflecting on just how significantly his life had changed. 

Logically the addition of Gregory Lestrade to his life should have caused only a very minor adjustment. Yet ever since their initial encounter on Christmas day Mycroft had spent a surprisingly significant portion of his free time with Gregory. Afterwards they began to make repeated plans to meet around their hectic schedules, and while sometimes they were forced to reschedule, they worked together to make the time.

Mycroft had never had anyone in his life he could honestly call a friend. But that was exactly what Gregory had become. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Gregory, no matter what they did, and didn’t mind having to adjust his schedule. He shared his preference for noir films and world literature with Gregory, while Gregory introduced Mycroft to the experience of watching football and the Great British Bake Off.

Before Gregory he had never really enjoyed popular television or cinema; so Mycroft was surprised by how entertaining watching the Great British Bake Off with Gregory was. Weekend afternoons were often spent at Gregory’s small but homely flat lounging on his worn yet very comfortable sofa catching up on past episodes. 

Because of Mycroft’s perfectionist nature and very high standards he tended to wince at some of the contestants’ mistakes and the judges’ negative comments; so at Gregory’s suggestion they began baking together on weekends, trying the recipes themselves and managing to laugh even when it went completely wrong or ended up looking very different from the pictures.

~

One weekend in mid-December Mycroft found himself all alone in his too large and too quiet flat after Gregory was unexpectedly called in for a case. It surprised Mycroft how strange it felt to be at home on his own and not with Gregory, so Mycroft settled alone on his expansive sofa (which was nowhere near as comfortable as Gregory’s) and queued up an episode of Great British Bake Off.

He found himself missing Gregory and thinking more about the other man than paying attention to the episode. Previously only Sherlock had occupied his thoughts so thoroughly, and Mycroft wondered if it was normal to spend so much time thinking about a friend. 

He did truly care for Gregory, almost surprisingly so. Before Sherlock’s fall and especially since his return Gregory had repeatedly proven himself to be a dependable and respectable authority figure who could be trusted to look after his brother and care about his well-being. 

But now after having spent so much time himself with Gregory, Mycroft’s regard of him had drastically changed. Yes Gregory was dependable and trustworthy; but he was also a kind, good, funny, intelligent, man and the only person in Mycroft’s life he truly wanted to spend as much time as possible with-

Oh dear lord. He had somehow found his mythical goldfish without even realizing.

Mycroft sat frozen in stunned realization on the sofa, his rapidly racing thoughts drowning out the sound from the television. How could this possibly have happened? Before now there had never been anyone like Gregory in his life. He had never expected to care about a special person in his life outside of his family. He never could have expected Gregory. 

Yet what if Gregory didn’t return these feelings? How would he proceed then? Would that even be possible?

Mycroft’s attention was drawn back to the episode as it cut away to a segment about the history of gingerbread. He found it especially intriguing that gingerbread was once popular at fairs and given as love tokens, while in present times in Germany intricately decorated large gingerbread hearts with special messages were popular purchases at Christmas markets to give to loved ones.

Mycroft’s calculating mind quickly went to work, curious if these hearts were available anywhere in London and wondering if Gregory would appreciate such a gift. He didn’t want to overwhelm Gregory with the revelation of his feelings, but he knew words on their own wouldn’t be enough for this momentous occasion.

Gingerbread had always been a holiday treat Mycroft enjoyed but never purchased for himself. Yet now that he and Gregory had been brought together by a gingerbread holiday window display, of all things, he’d found himself appreciating it much more. 

He had his mobile in hand by the time Mycroft realized that even if the gingerbread hearts were available for purchase, did he honestly want a stranger in charge of creating his one opportunity to tell Gregory his feelings? The hearts shown in the segment were almost garishly decorated and the messages horribly generic. He wouldn’t dream of giving Gregory such a thing.

Mycroft opened a new browser window and began to search for recipes to make the gingerbread heart himself. He may not be as talented an amateur baker as some of the Bake Off contestants, but surely he could follow a simple recipe to make an unique gingerbread heart just for Gregory.

Now just to decide on what special message to write…

~~

Earlier in December Mycroft and Gregory had made plans together for Christmas day to walk around the city and look at this year’s holiday display windows. Mycroft wanted to start a yearly Christmas tradition for them from how their friendship had grown over the last year all because of a gingerbread window display. 

But now Mycroft had his own secret plans for Christmas day morning.

It had been almost painful having to not only hide his newly realized feelings for the man but also the existence of the gingerbread heart just waiting for Gregory. Luckily his work had provided some distraction during that time and Mycroft was well-accustomed to keeping secrets and controlling his emotions in his line of work.

In the last few days before Christmas Mycroft spent most of his time preoccupied with considering every single possibility involved in giving his gingerbread heart to Gregory. Mycroft had quickly discounted doing so in public; he and Gregory were both private people and Mycroft didn’t want a crowd for his declaration. Doing it at Gregory’s meant the other man would be at ease, but not necessarily an easy escape for Mycroft if his plans went wrong. Therefore, even though it may be selfish of him, Mycroft decided to reveal his (gingerbread) heart to Gregory in his own home.

The night of Christmas Eve Mycroft barely slept, and the next morning he spent the anticipation filled hours before Gregory’s arrival searching his wardrobe for the perfect outfit. He had just finished making a fresh pot of tea as an attempt at a distraction when the bell announced Gregory’s arrival. 

Opening the door to a Gregory looking rose-cheeked and wind-swept from the cold yet so obviously pleased to see him made Mycroft’s heart leap into his throat. Trying to regain control of himself Mycroft waved Gregory inside and hid his heated cheeks while he closed the door.

How did ordinary people survive this momentous ordeal when his heart felt as if it was about to tear itself out of his chest and leap into Gregory’s hands? Mycroft wasn’t certain he would survive these next few minutes, no matter Gregory’s answer.

He lead Gregory into the kitchen, inviting him to sit at the island while Mycroft desperately tried to steady his nerves by pouring Gregory tea. Gregory took his mug eagerly, wrapping his hands around the warmth.

Mycroft poured his own tea before deciding he could not possibly endure any attempts at small talk without making a complete fool of himself. So he took a fortifying sip of his favorite tea then before he could stop himself went to retrieve the box with the gingerbread heart from the refrigerator.

Gregory gave the box a curious look, but remained silent while Mycroft struggled to find the perfect words for this moment.

“Gregory, I have greatly enjoyed the time we’ve spent together over this past year. Your friendship has changed my life in ways I never would have imagined. I believe we have grown close, and, well- I have recently found myself re-evaluating my regard for you.” 

With a deep breath Mycroft set the box on the counter and removed the lid with a flourish, revealing his gingerbread heart to Gregory at long last.

Gregory leaned further across the island so he could look inside. As he saw the heart and then read Mycroft’s message a fierce wave of emotions crossed his face so quickly Mycroft had difficulty trying to decipher them from the maelstrom of his own feelings. He could only hear the thunderous beating of his own heart as he waited breathlessly for Gregory’s response.

Just when Mycroft was about to say something, anything, silently steeling himself for an outright or incredulous refusal, Gregory’s face broke into the brightest smile Mycroft had ever seen. 

“You ridiculous genius,” he said fondly, sounding as if he was trying not to laugh. Mycroft watched in speechless disbelief as Gregory slid off his stool and came around the island towards him. “Come here.”

Afterwards Mycroft wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but he found himself enfolded in Gregory’s arms as warm lips pressed gently against his, welcoming him in.

3.

Greg knew he wasn’t the best baker, or really even a very good one. But honestly he should have been able to make some gingerbread men for him and Mycroft as part of their holiday celebrations this year. 

He’d always loved ginger biscuits, especially the ones made by his gran. So even though it surprised him how important gingerbread had been in his and Mycroft’s relationship so far, he didn't really mind. 

Greg’s plan had been to surprise Mycroft when he arrived with freshly baked gingerbread men made up with frosting to look like the two of them. The recipe he’d found online seemed simple enough to follow, and he’d purchased all the ingredients beforehand.

But somehow a good portion of his dry ingredients had spilled everywhere, some of the egg shells had ended up in his dough, and he’d managed to set the timer wrong so the first batch was left too long in the oven while he cut out his second batch.

That was his current disaster; he’d tried to remove the tray of sadly blackened gingerbread men but nearly dropped them when it was too hot even with the oven glove. Smoke had spilled from the oven when he’d opened the door, which was making his smoke detector protest loudly. Greg had climbed onto a chair to try and silence it by waving a towel at it.

In the chaos Greg didn’t hear the knock at his door or the footsteps as Mycroft followed the smoke and beeping to the disaster area of the kitchen. Which meant Greg nearly fell off the chair when Mycroft somehow timed his greeting to the exact moment the smoke detector finally shut up.

Greg managed to catch himself by grabbing the back of the chair then turned to stare at Mycroft who had magically appeared in his kitchen. 

“Myc!” He exclaimed, then coughed when he inhaled smoke. 

Greg scrambled off the chair to stand in front of Mycroft. He nearly went to hug Mycroft before Greg realized that he was covered in flour and smelled of smoke, while Mycroft was wearing one of his favorite three-piece suits.

“What on earth have you been up to,” Mycroft asked him, barely hiding a smile as he picked up one of the still-clean towels from the counter and handed it to Greg. His gaze drifted around the kitchen, taking in the chaos for himself.

Greg gratefully took the towel and used it to at least clean off his face and hands. Once that was accomplished he tossed it onto the counter and joined Mycroft where he’d stopped to peer down at the tray of burnt gingerbread with obvious amusement curling his mouth.

“Yeah, all right,” Greg gave a put upon sigh. “Obviously I’m not the talented baker of the two of us.” He gave Mycroft a quick hello kiss before pulling back to wag a finger at him. “Just remember all those delicious meals I’ve made you.”

“I didn’t say a word,” Mycroft reminded him loftily, even as his eyes danced with mirth. “But I appreciate your attempt to make what I can only guess were meant to be gingerbread men.”

“Was supposed to be a surprise,” Greg said sadly, pulling off the apron. He balled it up and tossed it onto the mess of the counter.

“I am certainly surprised,” Mycroft teased, reaching out to take one of his hands. He pressed a light kiss to Greg’s knuckles, keeping eye contact the entire time. Greg shivered. “Now why don’t you go change into something that hasn’t been a casualty in your battle with the oven, and I will try and put your kitchen to rights.”

“But our plans-”

Mycroft rested a hand on his shoulder and used it to turn him around towards the doorway. “The Christmas tea will wait, Gregory. They have already been serving it for days, and will continue to do so for several weeks yet.”

“What about our reservation? Pretty sure they won’t be best pleased if we turn up late.” Greg protested even as he was directed towards his bedroom.

“I’ll ring them and inform them that we have been delayed. I’m certain they will be perfectly understanding.”

Even though his attempt to surprise Mycroft had ended in definite disaster, Greg couldn’t help but grin as a fresh wave of affection for the man filled his entire body. He swore he would never take for granted the privilege of being the sole focus of Mycroft’s kindness and affection. Or ever get tired of seeing Mycroft in (and out) of his stunning suits.

On impulse Greg spun around to kiss Mycroft’s cheek. “You are amazing and ridiculously sexy.”

Before Mycroft could protest, or distract him, Greg hurried inside the bedroom and made a point of closing the door to try to prevent any more delays.

He’d noticed Mycroft was wearing the gingerbread men cufflinks Greg’d given him as a surprise (he’d been so thrilled when he’d found out they existed), so Greg decided he would wear the festive gingerbread house and men socks Mycroft had surprised him with in return. They probably wouldn’t show between his trousers and shoes but this was a special occasion and if Mycroft wanted to be properly festive then Greg would happily join him.

~~

Spending an entire relaxing, quiet, day together was absolutely perfect. They just barely made their reservation, but it was definitely worth it. There was nowhere else Greg wanted to be than with Mycroft while they shared delicious food, sipped tea, and talked about everything and nothing.

That afternoon Greg realized what he looked forward to in the future was to spend every possible second together with Mycroft. Which could be possible if they moved in together; then they could see each other every day and wouldn’t have to worry about going back and forth between their own homes. 

It all sounded perfect to Greg, but the question was if Mycroft would be as eager. What if Mycroft wasn’t ready for that step, or if he didn’t want to live with Greg? They’d never done more than an overnight before, and they were both pretty private.

Greg silently worried almost the entire ride back to his place. It wasn’t until Mycroft had walked him up to his flat and was about to say goodbye that Greg decided he couldn’t take the uncertainty any longer. He had to just go for it.

“Mycroft,” he said slowly, finally raising his head to meet Mycroft’s now wary gaze. “Just want to say thanks for today; even if I didn’t get to surprise you with the gingerbread men. I hope you know I always like spending time with you; and, well... this might be a bit quick, but- what d’you think about living together? At yours.”

Mycroft went completely still as he tried to process Greg’s suggestion, blinking rapidly and looking like he wasn’t even breathing. 

“Mycroft?” Greg called softly, closing the distance between them to gently take Mycroft’s hands in his.

Mycroft shuddered as he came back to life at the touch, his eyes refocusing tentatively but warmly on Greg. “I would say,” his fingers laced together with Greg’s, “only if you promise not to leave us homeless after another unsuccessful baking attempt.”

Greg grinned as he went up on his toes to properly kiss Mycroft. “I promise to leave any future baking to you.”

4\. 

Adjusting to living together went surprisingly well, with only a few minor disagreements. It was amazing to be able to spend as much time together as possible whenever they wanted, while still having their own private retreats when necessary.

The next year for Christmas they decided to continue their tradition of making gingerbread part of their holiday celebrations by going to the Museum of Architecture’s Gingerbread City. Greg went along because a cityscape design made only with gingerbread sounded fantastic. And Mycroft enjoyed architecture and design as well as London history, so Greg knew it was something Mycroft would especially enjoy.

In the end Greg enjoyed the exhibition just as much as Mycroft. Some of the buildings were almost unbelievable feats of design, and the decorations were equally impressive. Mycroft was able to show off his extensive knowledge of London, and Greg had caught him studying several of the buildings very closely.

Since Mycroft rarely allowed himself to indulge his creative side (something he did have even if he denied it), on their way home Greg suggested they make and decorate a gingerbread house of their own. Mycroft agreed surprisingly quickly, with the caveat that Greg not be allowed near the oven and also have supervision while decorating.

The next weekend they went to the shops and purchased all the ingredients they would need for their gingerbread house. 

At first Greg had considered just getting an already made one so they’d only have to decorate it; mostly because he didn’t want to risk burning their place down and he didn’t want Mycroft to pressure himself to make the world's most perfect gingerbread house. But then Mycroft shared with him that growing up they’d only ever had the store-bought houses and were only allowed to decorate them just so; while Greg had only ever had homemade rustic men shaped gingerbread.

He wanted this to be a joyous shared memory for the two of them; one they could fondly look back on years from now. So they arrived home, changed clothes, and set about making their very own gingerbread house.

Mycroft quickly took charge of making the dough and the actual building of the gingerbread house, leaving Greg to set out ingredients and offer input about the design. It came as no surprise that Mycroft meticulously measured everything, had specific plans for the size and shape of each piece, and even made up designs for the entire project.

Greg was happily surprised by how seriously Mycroft was taking this; it was a pleasure just watching him work- while Greg maintained a careful distance. Mycroft had so many hidden talents still to discover, including baking and design apparently.

At work he was the embodiment of the British government, consulted by leaders and diplomats around the world, with the power and ability to run the world if he wanted.

Yet here he was at home in their kitchen, his jumper and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his glasses perched on his nose as he meticulously applied icing to the sides and roof of their gingerbread house as if it was the only thing that mattered.

In a rush of sudden, overwhelming emotion Greg realized that all he wanted for the future was to be able to stay right here with Mycroft, discovering each other’s talents and dreams through their years together. At the very beginning of all this he hadn’t known if a romantic relationship was something he could have with Mycroft Holmes. But in this very moment Greg wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

As Mycroft switched out the first tray of baked gingerbread in the oven with the second tray of unbaked gingerbread dough shapes, Greg slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to retrieve the jewelry box he’d hidden away waiting for just this perfect moment.  
___

Greg’s proposal didn’t go quite as he’d expected; but really all that mattered was that Mycroft had said yes.

Greg even had the chance to say yes himself, because when he turned back around hoping to surprise Mycroft with the velvet box cradled in his palm Mycroft was already down on one knee on the floor, holding out a jewelry box himself.

Shocked silence fell as they both completely froze, still holding the rings out to each other.

It was Greg who started laughing first, unable to help himself. Mycroft followed him a few seconds later, breaking into one of the soft, genuine smiles Greg adored.

“It seems we had the same idea,” Mycroft observed, definitely amused as he slowly climbed to his feet. He brushed an errant curl off his forehead, managing to get some of the decorating icing from his fingers in his hair. 

For once Mycroft ignored the flour stains and biscuit crumbs now all over his trousers to gently take the ring from his box, being sure to avoid getting any icing on it.

“Looks like it,” Greg agreed, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. He carefully picked out the ring he’d chosen for Mycroft. “Can’t think of a better time for this, even with all the mess we’ve just made.”

“You’ve made,” Mycroft teased. He didn’t seem able to look away from the ring Greg was holding. “You are an absolute terror with icing.”

Realizing Mycroft would just stand there for the rest of the day if Greg didn’t do something, he gently wrapped his other hand around Mycroft’s wrist and guided it forward. “Icing’s delicious. And you said you wanted the gingerbread house to be decorated all over.”

“Within an inch of its life,” Mycroft agreed, exhaling shakily. He still hadn’t torn his eyes away from the ring. “Gregory, I-“

“Just say yes, Mycroft,” Greg instructed fondly, holding the ring right in front of Mycroft’s hand. “That’s all I need.”

An adorable blush flooded Mycroft’s cheeks, turning them nearly the same color of his hair. “Yes, of course yes.” His eyes glistened as Greg slowly, adoringly, slid his ring onto Mycroft’s finger.

For a long moment they both stared down at the gold band newly decorating Mycroft’s hand. Then Mycroft reached for Greg’s hand almost impatiently, holding it up along with his ring for Greg’s approval.

“Gregory-“

Greg closed the small distance between them to gently kiss Mycroft, a reassurance mixed with a promise. “Don’t be daft,” he whispered against Mycroft’s mouth. “I’ll always say yes.”

Once Mycroft lovingly guided his ring onto Greg’s finger it looked like it had always been there, especially with it’s perfect match right there on Mycroft’s hand for everyone to see. They definitely had an unique proposal story now to share with their friends and families and anyone who would ask. Greg knew he wouldn’t mind telling it over and over again.

5.

At their wedding reception Mycroft surprised Greg by revealing he’d secretly ordered a life-sized gingerbread house as a special commemoration of their relationship. And while Greg put up a token protest about how extravagant and ridiculous it was, he was actually incredibly touched.

During their first slow-dance together, wrapped closely around one another so they’d never have to let go, Greg sighed happily and rested his head against Mycroft’s. “Thank you for everything, Myc, really. Don’t know what my life’d be like without you.”

Mycroft chuckled quietly, tightening his arms even more around Greg. “I am much more deeply indebted to you, Gregory. I find myself constantly amazed and delighted to have you as part of my life.”

Greg buried his face in Mycroft’s shoulder to hide his grin and slightly watery eyes. “Better be careful talking like that, might give a man ideas.”

Mycroft turned his head slightly to press a kiss into Greg’s hair, making him hum softly. 

“Oh I have plenty of ideas Gregory Lestrade-Holmes,” Mycroft whispered directly in his ear in a voice that made Greg shiver and be very grateful Mycroft was holding on so tightly.

All those years ago who would have guessed that unexpectedly running into each other on that Christmas Day morning would eventually lead to this. Especially since he was now the happiest he’d ever been, and fortunate enough to call the most brilliant, kind man he’d ever known his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s interested here are links I found while researching for this fic:
> 
> The gingerbread window display they meet in front of: http://bompasandparr.com/projects/view/lost-london/
> 
> The Museum of Architecture’s Gingerbread city exhibition they go to: https://www.thegingerbreadcity.com
> 
> The German gingerbread hearts: https://theculturetrip.com/europe/germany/articles/a-brief-history-of-lebkuchen-germanys-heart-shaped-gingerbread-cookie/


End file.
